Love Is A Four Letter Word, But So Is Lust
by WhoInvitedTheMonster
Summary: Previously Drowing In A Sea Of Confusion
1. My Father is Who?

**Finding out your father is a god isn't the easiest thing to live with. It may be hard to let go of everything else, but you get a hold more...**

**(Amos is not a real Greek god. I created him for the sake of the story. I am currently working on a story for him and it shall be posted up soon.)**

* * *

I never really understood why I was different. Why people gave me hell for no good damn reason. I always tried to figure it out, but I gave up at a young age.I blamed myself for my real father leaving. But from what I heard-up until today- he was a big loser. But now the man I thought was my father was just a man my mother was with shortly after my real father. She did that to cover up the truth, and for that I will forever be grateful. She did it protect her unborn child-me. Yet, at the same time I wish somebody told me sooner, so I wouldn't have to had deal with my step-father. Yeah he treated me okay, at times. Most of the time he treated me like shit. No joke.

My day was going normal, until second period. We had a new student in our class. Something was off about him, but I didn't know what. I decided I wanted nothing to do with him. But with my luck I got partnered up with him and my teacher assigned me to show him around. Great...So I showed him around, but he followed me everywhere! I went to the bathroom and he'd be waiting outside. I'd go to a class he wasn't in and he'd follow me! Jeremy-his name-was just flat out freaky.

The day ended and I ran out to the parking lot. My best friend was there waiting for me in her car. I looked at the crowd and there he was. In the middle of the crowd just staring at me.

"Come on dude let's go!"I rushed Bianx.

"You okay?"

"On, but I'll get over it." She sped off. She dropped me off and I ran inside. "Careful Mimi!"She yelled after me. I locked the door and ran to my room. My parents and brother were out, so I was alone. Jeremy really scared me, it felt weird to be around him.

I layed down on my bed and closed my eyes. My head throbbed from the day's events. The suddenly I felt pressure on my body. I opened my eyes and saw Jeremy on top of me. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Jeremy! What the hell are you doing here?!"I yelled. He just pinned me down and tried to kiss me.

"Stop!"

"Just let it be!"He growled in my neck. I screamed more and thought for a second. _I'm going to get raped, get pregnant, and live a life I don't want._

Then he said something that totally freaked me out.

"You truly are the daughter of Amos."

I stopped yelling. Amos? The Greek god? I built up the strength to push him off.

"Amos?"

"Yes!" He yelled and tried to continue what he was doing before.

I yelled and pushed him-way too hard. Something within me did it, but I had no clue what.

"Goddess! Please calm down!"He said in a weak tone.

"I am not a goddess you freak!" He disappeared. I felt myself hit the ground...

I woke up, surrounded by a bunch of people. I didn't know who they were or where I was. I sat up and they backed away from me. I wanted to know where I was, I wanted to be home.

"W-where am I?"I muttered. My head hurt, so I had to rub it.

"She's awoken!"Someone yelled. Freak...

"What?"

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, daughter of Amos!"

"Why do people keep saying I'm Amos' daughter?! I am the daughter of Ricky Hernandez!"

"No child. Daughter of Amos."This man smiled.

"The god? Who was created by accident?"

"Yes."

"Whoa..." I stood up, but stumbled back and fell down. A handsome boy lent a hand. I took it, dazzled by his beauty. Whoa, I knew who this boy was...

Percy Jackson.

Boy on the news for stupid crap. He was here?!

But then something in the back of my mind-that I knew nothing off-told me something about him.

Son of Poseidon.


	2. Training At Camp Half Blood

"Thanks."I said as I stood up. This boy-Percy-just kept smiling at me.

"No problem."He didn't let go of my hand until I brought it to his attention.

"Um, your still holding my hand,"I tried to smile. He blushed and let go.

"Sorry."

"It's cool." Then a loudish booming voice caught my attention.

"Marissa Hernandez, daughter of Amos! Welcome To Came Half-Blood!"I knew by looking at this centaur it was Chiron.

"Thank you."I was still as confused as ever.

"No, here you will learn to fight, to use your skills, to train to become a god."Chiron smiled. I didn't.

"Sir, I posses no skills at all..."

"Nonsence! Daughter of Amos! We've been watching you."

"Uhh...Okay I don't know if I should be flattered or creeped out."

"Don't worry. I keep in touch with your father. He's seen you, he knows you are talented and skillful."

"Really?"My hopes went to the sky! My father was watching me.

"Yes, no come along. I'll escort you to your cabin, then you can get to know the others." I nodded and followed. In the back of my head I was yelling like crazy. Not in a good way though...Amos? God of Seduction, Lust, Body and Soul? Why me?

"Here is your cabin."

"Thanks Chiron."

"Oh so you already know my name?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda a Greek Mythology fanatic."I blushed.

"That's great! So you know you history already!"He gave a loud hearty laugh. "Well, get ready and come back out. We've got some training to do."

"Change? Into what?"

"Your battle armor. It's on your bed. Don't worry. And you'll be expecting a visitor soon."

"Visitor?"

"Dear goddess, did you really think you were alone? You have a half-sister. She'll be here soon,"He smiled and left. Okay, at least I won't be alone. I got dressed. The armor weighed more than I did. And for the first time since I got here-which wasn't that long-I took a look at myself in the mirror. Wow, I think I had lost like a million pounds! No joke! I looked kinda different. But oh well.

I went back to the camp site and found the rest of the uh...campers. Percy was there, and when he saw me he smiled.

"Mimi! So glad your here!"He walked over to me. His friends were behind him. One was I think a...hmm...I don't know and the other a girl.

"Um why?"He barely met me and he's glade I was there?

"You can be on our team,"He smiled.

"Yeah, by the way I'm Grover."

"Annabeth."

"Nice to meet you all."

"I'm Percy."He smiled again.

"Yeah, and well yeah I'm Mimi,"I laughed a little, they did too.

"Alright! Gather your teams!"Chiron yelled. Percy, Grover, and Annabeth looked at me.

"Okay stay with us,"Annabeth warned. I nodded.

"When the cannon is released, you go!"

"Okay, just fight anybody that's in your way,"Percy said.

"Um what?"

"Yeah, oh Chiron! Mimi doesn't have her weapons!"Annabeth called.

Weapons?! What kinda camp was this?! Chiron handed me a sword.

"Thanks,"I muttered. I gripped it and it felt like it belonged in my possession.

"Okay, now fight, got it?"Percy whispered.

"Got it."

The cannon fired. Screaming was heard and followed my group. Grover stayed behind, I don't know why. But apparently he was a sayter. I heard Chiron say something like that. Percy and Annabeth knew what they were doing, unlike me. Someone came screaming behind me-sword held up. Annabeth yelled,

"Fight back!" So I did. I held my sword up and fought this boy. He was tall and had ginger-colored hair. We fought until I kicked him down. My team was fighting off others as well. I fought a couple of people and won the whole time. There was something inside me that brought out my fighting side. I liked "training" ended.

"Winners!"Chiron yelled. He came to our side. Percy and Annabeth high fived, I was still left clueless.

"Mimi we won!"Percy high fived me.

"We did?"

"Yeah, good fighting skills!"Annabeth mimicked Percy's actions.

"Thanks!"I laughed. I turned to see the ginger boy I battled first.

"Good job. Name's James."

"Mimi."

"Well come on, more training to go!"Chiron smiled. Yay, great...I liked working with Percy. He was a good partner. I beat him a couple of times. But in the process he and I were dueling and somebody pushed him. He landed on top of me. So much for trying not to embarrass myself, eh?


	3. Worried for Nothing

(Okay to all the Percabeth fans, sorry this isn't one of those. If you are reading thank you so much! But I wanted something different :) And I am in like with Logan Lerman(Percy Jackson) so I'm sorry. But keep writing!)

"Whoa! Percy! She just got here! Let her have some time!"Some of the boys were laughing like crazy. I pushed Percy off and he stood up. He helped me up and I dusted myself off. I was forever grateful that my hair covered my face for the moment. I really didn't want anybody to see me blushing like an idiot.

"Shut up!" Percy said in response to the comments. He punched one of the guys in the arm. I'm assuming they were friends? Well when Percy turned back I saw his cheeks were a very rosy color. I had to hold back my smile. He was so cute when he blushed- whoa! Mimi, back yourself up! You just met the guy! Nice...I was having a mental fight with myself. Yup, I need some mental help.

"Um, sorry about that," Percy said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Don't worry about."

"Alright, I think that's enough training for the day," Chiron laughed.

"Good idea," I muttered. I walked back to my cabin. Dinner, I think, was in an hour or so. I wanted to be alone for a while. How can my father be a god? My mind still wouldn't accept it. I think they mixed me up with another Marissa Hernandez. I mean I don't have the qualities other demi-gods have. Annabeth said most demi-gods have dyslexia and ADHD. I have neither. Yeah, I could be hyper beyond belief sometimes, but that was it. Maybe there was something wrong with me, but I don't think it was because I was a demi-goddess.

Well whatever it was I was going to have to get used to it. I'm stuck here. But then I remember my family, my best friend(s), everything I was leaving behind.

Weeks pass and I was still trying to accept the fact I was half god. It is a hard thing to get used to, you know? Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were become my closest friends. Don't get me wrong, I was friends with the other campers too. But not as much as those three. Weird thing was that lately I'd been have a lot of dreams about my best friend, Bianx. It was like a warning or something. I asked Chiron what they were and he said it could be a message from the gods. Well I hope she was okay! I mean she was like my sister!

Little did I know that she was so much closer than that.

I'd been very distracted lately because of the dreams. My three closest friends notice, like a lot. One day we were at Percy's cabin, which was near the lake. Percy wanted to take a dip, that boy can never stay away from the water! Grover was sitting on the rocks, with Annabeth standing knee deep in the water. I was on the boardwalk, sitting down and looking at the water. I was thinking long and hard while the others laughed and relaxed.

I felt a water being flicked at my knee. I looked up and saw Percy. I smiled and giggled a bit.

"What's up?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. You okay Mims?"He asked, concern written all over his face. Mims was his other nickname for me. (Pronounced like an me-like me with an s at the end.) I knew he was worried because his tone was different.

I sighed and gave in. If I didn't tell him, he'd probably keep asking.

"I've been having these weird dreams lately."

"About?"He and I were talking to ourselves, Grover and Annabeth had said they wanted to go get something to eat.

"My best friend...She's like in all of them. I don't know if it means she's in danger or what."

"Hmm...That's weird."

"Very."

"Well, did you tell Chiron?"

"Yeah he said it was probably a message from the gods..."

"It probably is. Don't worry Mims, I'm sure she's fine."

"I hope so." I smiled. He came out of the water, soaking wet and sat next to me.

"She is,"He smiled. Goodness, I loved his smile. It made all the troubles I had go away.

"I'd hug you Perc, but your all wet,"I laughed.

"So! Come on! One hug!"He opened his arms for a hug.

"Um, no thanks. I'll hug you when your dry!"

"Hug! Now!"He attacked me into a hug. It was all wet and kind of warm. I laughed and yelled,

"Let me go!"

"No!" We laughed and I struggled to get up. I did though, eventually. I got up and started to run. Percy caught up with me and hugged me from behind. I laughed again and put my hands on his, which were at my waist. It felt good to be in his strong arms, him holding me was the world...

"Mimi? Mimi!"I heard someone yelling.

"What was that?"I asked.

"Don't know,"He was still holding me. A figure popped out from the front of Percy's cabin. Oh my gods, it was...

"Bianx! Bianx!"I yelled. Percy let me go instantly. I ran to her and hugged her like crazy. Okay she and I didn't hug very often, but I thought I was about to lose my best friend!

"Dude! I found you!"

"What are you doing here?!"I laughed.

"Apparently I am the daughter of Amos."

"You are too?! Holy crap! We're sisters!"

"Ha, awesome!"Then she saw Percy, shirtless and wet. "Whoa, am I interrupting something?"


	4. Keeping Warm In The Water

I blushed like a moron and tried to hold back a smile. Well, my blush told everything pretty much...

"Oh- uh - n-no! We were just talking,"I stammered. Apparently she didn't believe me. She knew me to darn well.

"Uh huh, and your shirt? What?"She smirked. I looked down and saw my shirt was soaking wet where Percy was hugging me.

"About that..."I smiled.

"Ay, Mimi...What am I going to do with you?"

"Nothing Bianx, but I'm so glad you're here!"

"Me too!"We high fived and laughed. I had forgotten about Percy until I felt my hand touch my wet shirt.

"Oh! Bianx come over here! I want you to meet somebody." She followed me to where Percy was. He had jumped back into the water. Yeah he was the son of Poseidon.

"Percy this is the girl I was talking about."

Percy laughed and said,

"Um sorry I'm kinda wet. But it's really good meet you!" He smiled.

"You too, I'm Bianx,"She smiled back. Huh, she wasn't as shy as before. I'm assuming she felt comfortable here. Percy and Bianx got acquainted, while I watched. I was glad she was here. Without my best friend-who is now my sister! - it felt weird.

"Come on, get you guys!"Percy pleaded. He started wetting us but we refused.

"No! I don't even have something to swim in,"Bianx explained.

"Yo tambien,"I said.

"Huh?" Ay Percy, I forgot he doesn't speak or understand Spanish. Yet the boy can read and understand Greek.

"Me neither."

"Oh, well so what! Come on!!!"

"No!"Bianx and I laughed in unison.

"You both are going to get in. A little water never hurt anybody,"He smirked.

"Yeah easy for you to say! You're son Poseidon!"I laughed.

"Pssht! Whatever!"

Suddenly a boy came out of nowhere and walked towards us. He was a good friend of Percy and I. His name was Dante, he was pretty cute I'll admit that. But he was a "special" camper. Whatever...He didn't like being called that. He was special because he was a full god. I know weird right? Well his father was Hermes and his mother was Artemis. Yeah, I don't know- the things that go on up there in Olympus stay in Olympus...Hopefully.

"Hey you guys, have you seen my shield? I can't find it any whe-"He stopped short when he saw Bianx. "Well hello, are you new here?"

She nodded and blushed slightly.

"Well what's your name?"

I guess her shyness came back.

"B-Bianx."

"Nice, I'm Dante. Want to talk a walk with me?"He smiled.

She looked over at me for help, but I heard something in the back of my mind.

'Dude, he's cute!' It was her voice. Whoa! Were those her thoughts...?! I tried to tell her something back.

'Go for it!' Her eyes got wide. I knew she heard me. She smiled and got up.

"See you later Mimi, you too Percy."

"Later Bianx,"Percy smiled.

'Have fun!'I told her mentally. This was so cool.

"Well Dante finally found someone."

"Yeah, it's my half-sister."

"Good for her!"

"Totally, so Percy."

"Yeah?"

"Still want me to swim with you?"

"Please! I'm lonely!"

"Sure, fine, whatever." I stood up and took out my Ipod. That was one of my only electronics here at this camp. "Turn around!"

"Why?"

"Uh, hello? I'm gonna take of some of my clothes!"

"Whoa! No stripping please! Well...if you want,"He smirked. Gosh, he was such a boy at times. Wait he is one.

"Shush, now turn around!"I laughed. He did. I stripped down to my bra and underwear. I jumped in and the water hit my skin. I laughed and Percy turned back around.

"Finally! Your in!"

"Yeah and I am freezing!"My teeth chattered a little.

"Aw, come here,"He swam towards me. My arms were wrapped around myself to keep me warm. He approached me and hugged me. I felt kind of uncomfortable, considering I was only in my undergarments, but oh well. Percy was warm and smelled amazing. Even in water. I looked up and met his beautiful green-blue eyes. They were so memorizing. I felt myself getting closer to him, his lips just inches away.

"Percy, I-" Too late. He had already closed the gap between us. His lips were so soft. I felt as if I was in heaven. Everything was amazing. I was going to tell him we were too close, but who cares now. I was in my own happy place. He held me closer and I never wanted him to let me go...


	5. Down That Road Again

As his lips lingered on mine, I knew I had to pull away. I didn't want to take this to far.

"You okay?"He asked.

"Fine..."I pushed him away and waddled until I was out of the water.

"Mimz,what's wrong?"

"Look, Percy I really like you. I mean like really like you, but we're going too fast."

"What do you mean?"He got out of the water too.

"Look,"I picked up my clothes, and began to walk away, "Everytime I get attached to someone I end up getting hurt. I don't want to go through that again."

"But I'm not going to hurt you! I like you and I'm willing to do anything for you! Please, just don't do this." I heard the sadness within his voice.

"I'm sorry but everybody says that, but they never mean it. One person has stuck with me all the way-who is know living here."

"Bianx is your sister. You'd expect that!"

"Even before all this! Just don't metion what happened again."I walked off. I tried not to be seen, concidering I was wet and in my undergarments. I got to the cabin without being seen. I showered, dried, dressed, and went outside. Along the way I ran into Bianx and smiled.

"Hi!"She smiled back.

"Hey dude. Hey Dante."

"Hey Mimi."

"Well I'll see you guys in a bit, I've got some business to take care of."I let them go. I heard Bianx's voice in the back of my head.

'Business?'

'Yeah.'I replied.

'Tell me about it later.'

'Will do.'

I went to find Annabeth. She can help me...Then I have to tell Bianx. Usually Bianx is the first person I go to, but I don't want to bother her with Dante.

"Annabeth, can we talk?"

"Yeah sure! What's wrong?"She lead me to a quiet place. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"It's Percy."


	6. Those Qualites Boys Don't Want

Annabeth took a seat on the soft grass. The meadow she led me to was some pretty darn beautiful and it helped me relax. She looked at me with her large and curious eyes, as I stared back with my worry filled large eyes.

"What about Percy?"

"Well…He kinda…Like…Um…" How in the world was I going to say that he kissed me and I kissed him back? Through a moment of heat and passion.

"What?"

"He, we, kissed…"

She looked at me as if she had seen a ghost. Was it really that bad or was it just that it was totally unbelievable? I think it was the second one because if I was in her shoes I wouldn't believe that a totally gorgeous boy kissed me either.

"Is it that shocking?"

"No!" She answered. "No! I'm just happy he got it over with!"

"Got what over with?"

"Tell- well showing- you how he feels about you!"

"And how exactly does he feel?"

"Mimi, don't be so clueless, he likes you. _A lot_."

"Does he?"

She nodded.

"Does he?" I repeated, my tone a little more curious than before. "Or was it just the lust coming out from him?"

"Lust? What?"

"Annabeth, my father is the god of lust, and other crap- but lust! I don't think Percy really likes me for _me_."

"Of course he does!"

"No, he doesn't." I stood up and started to walk away. Well I ran actually. My cabin wasn't that far and I knew I'd be alone. It'd give me some time to correct my thoughts of the predicament I was currently in,

Why would he like me? Honestly, I don't have any qualities he may like. I'm not pretty, I'm not a superficial air-head, I'm pretty damn smart and I can school him in many things. I don't think boys find it attractive when girls have that quality…

What am I going to do?


End file.
